Underfall: In Hell's Grasp
by Metronomeblue
Summary: When Abrielle Cairson became an undead vampire, she became different. Now, someone unknown has seen the past, and when you're an ex-Nazi who just wants to have a nice life at the Vatican, what do you do? Find them. Schro/Oc Prt 1 in Underfall trilogy


Ten miles outside of London...

"Mmrphg! Mrmhrg!" Again. Sparrow Bernadette was tied up in burlap sacking, for the fifth time that week. Kidnapped. Again.

"Raylley, lassey, whout 'r wae gouin' tae dau wit' yae?" Alexander Anderson sighed, running his scarred fingers through his blonde hair.

"I dunno, just untie me!" Sparrow kicked her legs, which were securely tied together, her arms strapped to her sides. "Geesh, wadder these goons doing anyway? What would they, no, anyone want with me, of all people?" Tessa Carter took a pair of pinking shears and snipped the rope piece-by-piece, helping her out of the car's trunk. It was an old, grey, convertible, almost a running contradiction of the boring and the undeniably in-fashion.

"Maybe they wanted a chatterbox to replace their radio? Who are they anyway?" Asked Tessa interestedly, stepping back to avoid Sparrow's careless legs, which were swinging back and forth on the rim of the trunk.

"Who knows. They seemed like vampires, though..." Added Sparrow, brushing off the small fibers torn off of the cut rope.

"Thayngs aere gaetten' waors." Anderson sighed, using his thumb and forefinger to rub his eyes behind their thin-rimmed, circular glasses, a sign of impending vampiric doom that the two girls knew only too well to avoid the bearer of.

"Worse is an understatement, I think..." Tessa broke the silence afterward with this very gloomy remark, showing just how bad things were, if even the queen of optimism was gloomy.

Fifteen miles from them, Or five miles inside London...

"Soooo, what? Are you, like, some new Vatican pet? Can I play with you?" The ebony-haired girl stuck out her tongue happily at the angry vampire.

"I am not working for the Vatican, I work for Hellsing. Now shut up and die!" Alucard smiled crazily and raised his large pistol at the blood-stained girl.

"Uh, uh, uh! Haven't you understood a word I've said?" The girl disappeared and reappeared behind Alucard, pulling a few strands of hair away from his ear, only to whisper, "I'm not easily caught, Dracula, my friend. 'S best you leave while I'm still drowsy." She disappeared again, leaving a frozen Alucard still aiming his pistol at where she had been moments before.

"Master? Maaaaster... Where are you?" Seras came in, slamming the wooden door, and causing a few crystals from the tattered chandelier to drop on her head painfully.

"Shhh, quiet. I'm trying to.. Never mind, just shush, Police Girl." Seras tripped, though, entirely ruining Alucard's demand.

"...The Hell? This wall wasn't here a minute ago. Anderson, you better not be lying! If you are, I'll bloody kill you!" A sharp, brave female voice traveled echoing through the walls. At the shout of Anderson, Alucard twitched.

"Oh, no. Please don't kill me. I know, I just know, that you'll make it overly painful." Anderson sounded dead tired. His voice was streaked with both weariness and sarcasm.

"Hn...Hnhanahhnnnaha!" Alucard burst out laughing, ruining his own scheme of silence. Moments later, a small red-haired girl with aqua-green eyes peeeked around the corner curiously, her long auburn hair swaying with the motion's rebound.

"Ey, Anderson, d'ya know 'im? 'E seems ta be laughing rather 'ard there..." Sparrow abandoned her High-society accent and reverted to a lazy cockney drawl. " 'S'ee aulrigh', d'ya think? Our 's ee jus' insayne? Mad as tdey come?"

"HAHAHAHHAHAH!" Anderson as well could be heard laughing raucously. Sparrow simply rolled her sea-water glass eyes, and blew a lazy and untamed curl out of her eyes using the right side of her mouth, before ducking back around the wall's outermost edge.

"Ummm, Masterrrrr, shouldn't we get out of here?" Seras asked tentatively. Alucard swung his head toward her, not needing to speak for her to see the unlimited sarcasm dripping from his very being.

"Hey, you." Seras and Alucard looked toward there, where they saw a small, fawn-haired, innocent-looking girl sat swinging her stockinged legs. Her bright dusky-brown eyes were set perfectly in an angelic and pale face, and the expression on her face was totally and unmistakably curious, mingling on the edge of amusement.

"Who the HELL are you, kid?" She then smiled as if receiving something she had long waited for. She jump-slid off of the small counter and walked slowly towards them, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Me? I, my friend, am a worker at Iscariot Sector XIII, and also a great friend of Alexander Anderson, resident- well, one of the two resident psychopaths at Iscariot... Any-Ays, We're here on a mission, so please don't start any unnecessary fighting around the local civilians." She stuck her tongue out when Alucard's face distorted with anger and he tried to shoot her. She instead dodged in a very acrobatic manner: she bent slightly backwards as though to start a backflip, and twirled around that way to avoid the bullet.

"What THE FU-" Alucard began to scream when...

"Naow, naow, nott ain front a' thae chaeldrayn." Anderson had finally quit laughing. Alucard's smile was really very scary to Seras, who was still getting used to her Master's frequent insanity fits.

"Ahhh, so the cowardly Judas priest has finally decided to show. Are you prepared to fight me?" Anderson began to wheeze out soundless laughter, as he bent over, his bless-ed bayonets swinging in soundless loops in the air.

"Cowardly, eh? To me it looks like you're the one who's all bluff." Sparrow stuck her obnoxious nose in where it didn't belong. Tessa straightened up and shrugged carefreely. Sparrow was wearing a long denim skirt that just reached her shins, and a long-sleeved pale green jacket. Beneath the jacket, she wore a Navy blue tee-shirt. Her hair was tied back so that two long strands curled on either side of her face. She wore a smile that emanated both insanity, and a manic sort of innocence.

"Ahahah! Brought some friends along, coward, did we?" Alucard proceeded in fueling Anderson's anger. The tall Scottish priest suddenly threw out his bayonets, so that he looked quite like an angry tiger with his arms spread wide and three blades clasped in each hand, a fact remarked on by Sparrow.

"Ohno. Not this again... I'm soooo sorry Miss Vampire, it's just, well, Anderson's sorta, kinda like, well, um..." Tessa struggled to define her partner and friend.

"Don't even. Believe me, not many things can get worse than having to deal with this guy. I toootally understand." Seras sighed, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at Alucard, who was now quite happily destroying the house along with Anderson.

"Aeh! Yea twou, aere ye gunne' get thae wee draculiena?" Asked Anderson worriedly, knowing what the two young nuns were capable of when they weren't happy.

"NAH. What's the point? She's probably waaaaay more powerful than both of us." Sparrow's confidence hadn't at all abandoned her, in fact, it was simply lazy.

"Oh, well thanks for not trying to kill me, you two." Seras said appreciatively.

"Ah. No problem. Want to go get a smoothie? They have 'em for free every saturday." Sparrow inquired happily of the young vampire.

"Um... Well, should we really leave these two alone, d'you think?" Asked Tessa nervously, pointing at the now battered and giving wall.

"Oh, good point. Let's ask our back-up to help separate these two. *Pha-whoooeeeeeeeeettttttttiiiiii!*" Sparrow's shrill whistle, pursuing a note not perceived by civilian ears, called out in a tone that was unreached by dog whistles.

"Wahhhhh!"

"Gahhhhhg!" Both fighters were thrown back with a sudden force between them. A young girl, no older than twelve, stood between the two. She was bent forward, her hands splayed on either side of her, her legs pointed resolutely in a ballet form that was practically a torture exercise for most kids to sustain on their first day: She was standing on her toes. She wore a dark, navy-blue dress that reached just below her knees, and her long, dark, hair was down to her waist.

"Anderson. Didn't we tell you not to fight?" She said calmly, still in that pose. "Come. We are to return to Rome. Immediately." Alucard raised his guns at her.

"You... You're the vampire who escaped before... I'll kill you this time." He grinned insanely again.

"Oh, blah, blah, blah. It's time that you were taught a lesson, Count, but I've no time for children. Anderson, Tessa, Red-Head! Come along." She then stepped down, the three Iscariot workers following her dutifully.

"WTF." Stated Alucard, receiving only a shrug from Seras.

So, please review, who is the mysterious girl? 


End file.
